


Cadê o cabelo do Hui?

by universehall



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: 02/09, Comedy, Lee Hwitaek | Hui-centric, hui carequinha pq sim, o que seria do hui sem o wikihow?, pentaguinho, predebut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universehall/pseuds/universehall
Summary: Hui tinha um vício um tanto estranho, ele amava mais que tudo pintar seu cabelo. Até que um dia, quando ele vai tirar a tinta verde neon, seu precioso cabelo vai junto. Ele então sai a procura de um método de continuar cabeludo, desde um produto estranho que achou num site duvidoso até uma peruca rosa pink barata de qualidade questionável.hui!centric | pré-debut 02/09
Kudos: 3





	Cadê o cabelo do Hui?

**Author's Note:**

> "Primeiramente, bem vindes a minha história e ao Universehall (ou pentaguinho para os íntimos)
> 
> 2° BRHTBBEJR EU FIZ UMA HISTÓRIA DO HUI!!!! Eu definitivamente amei ela e eu espero que vocês morram de rir aqui! Bjs e até lá no final 💕"

**"Abençoada WikiHow!"**

Cabelos, cabelos e cabelos; era tudo que Hui tinha na cabeça, contanto que fosse colorido! O cabelo vermelho, por exemplo, o deixou absurdamente lindo e ele falava isso com tranquilidade. O loiro também ficou lindo, mas ele passou a odiar depois de um certo tempo. E não para por aí, o coreano teve cabelo azul, rosa, roxo, castanho, laranja… só faltava uma cor para sua coleção – que mesmo acabada, ele continuaria pintando –, o famigerado cabelo verde. Fosse um verde neon ou um verde grama, ele teria esse cabelo a qualquer custo! 

Dito e feito, com aquela raiz vergonhosa, Lee foi na farmácia mais próxima e ali mesmo comprou o descolorante de sempre e uma tinta verde neon barata pelo site aleatório que encontrara na internet.

Luva na mão, misturas feitas e mãos à obra! Primeiro aquela mistura que, mesmo depois de tantas vezes, ainda lhe dava coceira. Já com sua raiz bem clarinha, ele passou a tinta e colocou uma sacola na cabeça – a touca estava muito cara, sabe? Depois de um tempinho, vai pro banho e…aquilo era cabelo?

— Isso é meu cabelo? Eu tô _careca_?! — Hui gritou, seu cabelo verde em suas mãos. De tanto pintar e pintar os fios, ele acabou caindo! E para piorar estava faltando um tufo no meio da cabeça.

**[...]**

— Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê de terem sido chamados aqui. — Em completo desespero, ele reuniu seus amigos para acharem juntos uma solução para aquilo. Com um boné de supermercado na cabeça e uma expressão demasiadamente séria, todos ficaram com um certo medo. Com hesitação, o boné que tinha na cabeça foi retirado, mostrando o buraco branco ao redor de um cabelo verde neon. Lágrimas rolaram e… Não, né? Todo mundo se mijou de rir ali mesmo. Wooseok caiu da cadeira, Kino estava chorando, Jinho se engasgou e Yeo One teve que bater nas costas da criança. Era o caos!

— Do que vocês estão rindo, seus idiotas? Eu tô ficando careca! — gritou Hui, puto da vida, alisando o buraco branquelo na cabeça.

— Exatamente! — falou Yuto, o que menos ria, mas que estava batendo na mesa para controlar isso.

Depois de, quase quarenta minutos, todos finalmente conseguiram parar de rir e Hui fez a pergunta que queria.

— Eu preciso de soluções, por favor, me ajudem! 

Pensaram e pensaram, Shinwon foi o primeiro a dar uma sugestão.

— Eu tive uma ideia! Compra um cimento 'pra esse rombo! 

— Não, compra um outdoor e aluga ele no buraco! 

— Vão se fuder! — Em meio as risadas, Hui expulsou todos eles de sua casa. Era hora de pesquisar no único site que teria uma resposta: o WikiHow!

"4 formas de esconder a calvície"

— Ok, vejamos…— O primeiro passo era  **_"Raspe a cabeça inteira e deixe a barba crescer."_ ** Não é preciso nem dizer que Hui odiou — Nem fudendo! Eu sou lindo, mas tenho limites! 

O segundo passo era  **_"cubra a cabeça com chapéus e bandanas"_ **

— Eu quero resultados efetivos. Quero ficar com um cabelo Willy Wonka mesmo, comprido, mas nem tanto.

O terceiro passo chamou a atenção de Hui, era  **_"Use um creme ou um pó colorido no couro cabeludo"_ **

— Interessante… Google, aqui vou eu! — Os preços eram altos, variando de, quase noventa reais até vinte e cinco reais. Porém, em um site duvidoso, Hui achou um spray de doze reais! Sem pensar duas vezes, ele comprou aquela coisa e em uma semana chegou na porta de casa. Graças a tudo que é mais sagrado, a loja não era um golpe.

Era uma terça-feira e Hui não tinha nada em casa para o almoço, então iria testar aquele produto indo a um restaurante. Mas foi só quando ele foi passar o produto que se tocou de um pequeno probleminha: a tinta era marrom e ele estava com o cabelo verde neon. Essa era a confirmação de que ele não tinha nem cabelo e nem um cérebro na cabeça.

_Pensa Hui, pensa!_ **_Plim!_**

— É só um  _ test-drive _ , certo? Então é só eu usar o spray no cabelo todo e pintar ele dessa cor depois! Eu sou um gênio! — Ele é um idiota. Com seu único neurônio, foi exatamente isso que ele fez: passou o spray inteiro no cabelo, até ele mudar de cor. Meu deus, aquilo estava horroroso! Mas, além de burro, o coreano também era cego e foi daquele jeito mesmo para o restaurante.

Quando chegou lá, já não gostou de alguns olhares que estava recebendo. Contudo, preferia pensar que eram olhares de inveja e admiração.  _ Tadinho… _ comeu tudo que podia naquele restaurante e quando saiu do estabelecimento...  _ Kabum! _ Uma tempestade se iniciou! E a tinta? Se foi, manchando a roupa de Hui. Merda, ele teria que ir para o próximo passo.

**_"Use uma peruca."_ **

Era piada, certo? Hui jamais iria se submeter a usar uma peruca, aquilo era ridículo! Bom, na verdade, ele até gostou da ideia.

— Vejamos, eu posso ter cabelo de qualquer tamanho e cor se eu usar perucas! De certa forma, isso é melhor até mesmo do que ter cabelo! — Após esse raciocínio de girico, ele colocou novamente seu boné de supermercado e saiu a procura de uma peruca. E como era de se esperar do nosso querido mão de vaca, ele comprou a mais barata que achou. Leitor, eu juro para você que uma vassoura tem uma qualidade melhor que aquilo! 

— Uma peruca rosa barata, parabéns, Hui! Ela tem uma ótima qualidade, na verdade. —  _ Mentira  _ — Tenho absoluta certeza que ela aguenta uns cortes para ficar do tamanho que eu quero! —  _ Errado. _

Nem eu, nem você e muito menos ele seríamos capazes de tornar aquela peruca estranha em algo usável. Porém, a diferença é que nós sabemos disso, Hui não. Abriu um tutorial do  _ YouTube _ e cortou tudo com uma tesoura escolar sem ponta. Era uma obra prima do desastre. Com medo da chuva, ele ligou para Jinho para ele dizer o que achou. 

_ Ding dong! _

Jinho não acreditou no que viu ao tocar a campainha e ser atendido. Era o Hui com uma peruca rosa pink espetada e cheia de buracos? Era o melhor dia de sua vida! E o nosso careca favorito? Aceitou sua vida de calvo e foi para o exército fazer o test-drive da sua cabeça descabelada.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOOMM terminamos 😔 Espero que vcs tenham gostado do Hui carequinha, já preparando pro exército! Até a próxima história, tchau! 
> 
> betagem: @Yymmy


End file.
